


【礼尊】鲜花与爱情

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防尊今天又死了, 用鲜花在恋爱的两个人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】鲜花与爱情

宗像礼司偶然结识了一位笔友，两人并没有见过面，从信件的字里行间了解到对方在朋友开的花店帮忙，年龄和自己一样都是24岁。  
电子科技高度发达的如今仍旧通过手写信件交谈还真是复古，况且宗像知道对方和自己都在镇目町，只是他还挺忙的，每天公司的业务基本都要交由自己来处理，身为中间管理层真的很辛劳，每天收到的包裹不仅仅是信还有一束花，花香有效地缓解了疲劳，宗像特意去买了许多花盆用来养这位笔友送来的花。  
对方一开始会送几株茑萝，红色的花朵看起来有点像牵牛花，宗像休息时间也会查找该怎么种植这些花。  
茑萝的花语是友谊，宗像礼司看着生长旺盛的红色花朵轻笑。

***

草薙出云在镇目町开了一家花店，周防尊也没什么事做索性就来帮忙，时间长了也懂了该怎么去照顾花卉，每一株也都能叫上名字。  
“尊，有你的信。”草薙从门口回来晃着手里的信封。“让我看看，这个人写了些什么啊……”  
“草薙，有人买花。”  
“你好，欢迎光临……”草薙满脸灿烂笑容对着门口然而没看到顾客，这才反应过来周防在耍他。“喂，尊，根本没人啊。”  
已经把信封从草薙手里拿过来的周防自顾自拆开信：“啊，是吗。”  
上次给他送了几株茑萝，回信上说花生长地不错也挺漂亮，剩下的就是一些琐碎的事，周防都没察觉到自己的表情柔和了许多。  
下次送他什么呢？周防尊把信收起来给花浇水去了。

***

宗像礼司也开始着手了解花卉的事，他想更多地了解这位笔友，虽然没见过面，他也知道他们之间存在着友情。  
今天收到的是薰衣草，紫色的花蕊散发着清香，疲累了一天的身体也觉得放松了许多。把花栽进花盆里浇了浇水摆放在窗台，拆开信逐字逐句地读着，脑子里突然冒出了一个念头：他想去见一见这位笔友。  
他连朋友的样貌都不知道，也不知道他是男是女，况且下周末他可以好好休息两天，于是有些兴奋地写信询问可不可以见面，激动地心情有点像是小学时被告知春游的安排一样，仔细想想自己也的确好久没有这么激动过了。  
回信很快就收到了，信上说可以，并且告知了他所在的花店名称与位置。  
查了地图发现离得还算挺远的，可以坐地铁去。

***

周防尊跟他约定的是在花店见面，到了当天才意识到花店客人流量并不小，自己又没见过他怎么认出来啊，正有些发愁地在前台修剪着孤挺花的花枝，殷红的花瓣中心泛着一丝白，突然面前出现一个戴着方形无框眼镜穿着像是上班族的青发男人，对方温和有礼地询问着：“你好，我想买花。”  
“哦……”周防觉得对方的语气似乎很熟悉，明明是第一次见面，莫非是和自己通信的人吗？“你该不会是……？”  
“啊……”对方也有些吃惊，脸上依然挂着得体的微笑。“你是……周防？”  
“是我。”没想到比想象中要简单。“你想买什么花？”  
宗像礼司看着眼前这个和自己个头差不多有着玫瑰红的发色和鎏金色眼眸的人，稍微和自己想象的差距有点大呢，不过这样也蛮有趣。视线扫了一圈店内的花卉一眼看中接近萼片的部分显白整个花冠蓝色的花株：“这株叫什么？”  
“那是龙胆花，你的眼光还挺不错的。”周防走过来帮他把花束包装起来。  
“毕竟我也稍微补习了一下。”  
“给。”包扎好的龙胆花递了过来。  
“不，这是送给你的。”  
“嗯？”周防有些诧异。  
宗像微笑：“之前一直从你这里收到花，这次我想买了送给你，谢谢你一直以来和我通信。”  
周防的样子显得有些奇怪：“确定要送我？”犹豫片刻最后还是收下了。“你等我一下。”  
说着周防扎好一簇蓝色风信子递给他：“这是送你的，下周我和店主出差没时间写信。”  
宗像接过对方手里的花不经意间碰到他的手：“往后还要写信吗？”他是想见面。  
“要是你能经常往这里跑那就见面。”  
“还是写信吧。”

***

草薙半夜被咳嗽声吵醒了，起床去接了杯温水找出药硬拉着周防尊起床。  
“抱歉……”周防脸上带着歉意把药服了下去。  
“这倒没什么，明天去医院吧，你这样一直咳下去都睡不好觉啊。”草薙有些担心地摸上他的肩膀。  
“不用，嗓子发炎而已。”周防推开他的手躺回床上继续睡觉。

***

宗像礼司从门口的信箱里又收到了周防尊寄来的新包裹，朱红色的一品红，花瓣很大形状像是红色的叶子。之后送的是紫罗兰，紫红色的卵形花瓣向外翻折着盛开。  
有些无奈，自己家都快要被周防送来的花挤满了，他们依然会通信，即使只是三言两语，宗像会请教些养花的心得，周防的信一直字很少，周防本人给宗像的印象也确实寡言，不过说起养花就会比较耐心写得也稍微多了起来，外表上看不太出来，不过他的内心还是饱含着热情呢。  
想起那天见面的情景宗像就想着什么时候能再见一面。  
然而往后周防来信渐渐少了起来，信里的内容也是只言片语的，可能花店也很忙，刚巧宗像小组接到了一个项目最近也抽不出时间，接连在公司住了几天后已经疲累地连黑眼圈都熬出来了，咖啡喝再多也已经起不了太大作用，宗像现在只想回到自己充满花香的家。  
回到家之后宗像看见门口信箱里有好几天前的包裹，拆开后只有一株彼岸花，连信都没有写，心里觉得有些不妙回信询问自己可不可以去店里拜访。  
接连等了几天都没有回信，宗像礼司等不下去了向公司请了假。  
那天他心里就带着些不好的预感，急匆匆地走进花店看到的是个金发带着紫色墨镜的男人，对方认出了自己镜片后的眼神黯淡了下来。  
“其实那天，尊想给你寄的是红玫瑰，但是最后又改主意了。”店主草薙出云故作平静地说着这番话，可是语气到最后还是有些哽咽。“去医院检查的时候已经是晚期了……在医院接受治疗的他真的很难受……”  
宗像想要安慰他却又不知该怎么开口，最后还是推了推镜片：“草薙先生，我想去看看他，帮我挑束花吧。”

***

宗像礼司手里捧着一束蓝紫色的鸢尾花放在周防尊的墓碑前，虽然也有想过带适合周防的红玫瑰，不过还是紫鸢尾更好吧。  
伸手摸了摸墓碑的大理石面，湛紫色的眼眸里满是柔和，他相信周防一定能收到的，无论花还是心意。

fin.

PS：茑萝花语：友谊  
薰衣草花语：等待爱情  
孤挺花花语：渴望被爱  
龙胆花花语：爱上忧伤的你  
蓝色风信子花语：见到你我心生欢喜  
一品红花语：我为你燃烧的心  
紫罗兰花语：永恒的爱与美  
彼岸花花语：无尽的爱情，死亡的预兆  
红色玫瑰花花语：我爱你  
紫色鸢尾花花语：念念不忘


End file.
